


The Complications Job

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Leverage
Genre: Case Fic, Comfort Food, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: What should have been an easy job - getting a drug-dealing football coach fired - becomes a lot more complicated when Eliot  can't be there to help Parker and Hardison do the job.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97
Collections: 2019 Leverage Secret Santa Exchange





	The Complications Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siehn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/gifts).



"I kept telling them I didn't know what was in the package," the boy - Marcus Brown - explained, his voice shaking. "I said that my coach gave the package to me to deliver to someone, and he didn't tell me what was in it, but…" he shrugged. "They only saw a black guy with a bag full of weed in his car. Now I'm facing a misdemeanor charge, I'm off the football team, and it's college application season, so I'm in some _really_ deep shit here. And my mom can't do much to help me either."

Hardison reached across the table to pat Marcus on the shoulder. "You came to the right place," he said reassuringly. "We'll get everything fixed up in a few days, don't worry."

Marcus nodded. "Thank you," he said. "I don't even know what I could have done by myself."

"Nothing," Eliot replied. "But we know exactly what to do."

* * *

"Meet Victor Lesley," Hardison said, pulling up information on the screens. "Football coach at Borah High School, upstanding member of the community, house in the suburbs, lovely wife and two little girls, and according to my research, he's been running a very profitable side business as a drug dealer for about two years now with the high school's principal. Based on his texts, he's also sleeping with her. He's been using students on the football team to deliver the drugs, mostly ones with access to cars. This is the first time any one of them has been caught."

"So what's our play here?" Eliot asked.

"Our primary goal is to expose him as a drug dealer and clear Marcus's name," Parker said. "I think we should also expose the affair. Let's see… how about Eliot goes in as a teacher, gets proof and a confession about using the students as delivery boys, and then sends it to the police. I'll befriend the wife and expose the affair. Easy peasy." She grinned. "Let's go steal a drug dealer."

* * *

Eliot parked his car and got out, papers in hand. He was dressed in his standard gym teacher outfit - sweatpants and a zip-up sweater - and the papers were just the standard substitute teacher ones. As he walked into the school - two hours before it started, so that he could get a lay of the land - he put a friendly expression on his face. His intimidating face would come later. Besides, getting on the wrong side of the secretaries was never a good idea. A pissed-off secretary could easily make anyone's life hell.

There was a picture display right next to the office door. He registered that the pictures were of that year's staff and was about to dismiss it, but something caught his eye. He turned to look at it again, really _look_ , and his face blanched. As quickly as he possibly could, he turned around and walked right out of the school. He got to his car and pulled out his phone.

"Guys? There's a problem."

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Parker asked as soon as Eliot walked through the door.

"Julianne West - the principal - knows who I am," Eliot replied. "Well. She's met me as Wes Abernathy. Point is, I can't be seen by her, 'cause she'll blow the whole con right out of the water." He looked at Parker. "What's the plan now?"

"She can't connect you with either of us, right?" Eliot shook his head. "Let's just have Hardison go in instead of you."

Hardison immediately spoke up. "Babe, why don't you go in instead? You know I don't know anything about being a gym teacher! And I'd probably connect better to his wife. I'm a people person, Parker."

"That's why you need to go in," Parker replied. "Lesley wouldn't connect to me, wouldn't _respect_ me the way he would respect you. You also look more the part. Maybe you could get in on the football team, too. There might be more evidence there."

Hardison looked at Parker for a few seconds, seeing nothing but determination on her face, then nodded. "Alright, but I'm not gonna like this."

* * *

Eliot put a plate down in front of Hardison, who started eating. Instead of moving away though, he just stood there. Hardison eventually looked up at Eliot to see him smirking.

"So you're not gonna like this, huh," Eliot said in an annoyingly smug voice.

"Shut up, Eliot," Hardison replied, but he couldn't hold back the smile on his face. True, he _had_ thought he would hate being a gym teacher - he'd certainly hated gym _class_ when he was in high school - but as it turned out, interacting with all those kids was really enjoyable. _And_ he was also getting justice for Marcus Brown.

Hardison felt a presence behind him barely a second before Parker was kissing him. "Morning," she said cheerfully, before leaving over the table to kiss Eliot. She climbed onto the table. "So how's everything going?"

"Bugs and cams have picked up enough footage to get a complete picture of the operation," Hardison replied. "As far as the affair goes, I only have the texts, but if they do anything while they're in a room with a camera of any type, you'll be able to hand Ellie a high-quality sex tape the next day."

"So basically, everything is going according to plan," Parker said.

"Yep," Hardison agreed. "I don't think there's gonna be any real complications."

* * *

"Wes? Is that you?"

Eliot looked up from his plate and into the eyes of Julianne West. A series of curses ran through his mind, followed by a mental _dammit, Hardison_. Just a few hours after he'd said there shouldn't be any complications, and now a giant one was walking towards his table at the restaurant he was in. It figured that Hardison would jinx their good luck so far by commenting on it.

Eliot made himself look confused. "It's - Jolene, right?" Eliot asked, purposely getting her name wrong. Based on the slight frown on her face, she'd gotten the impression he'd wanted - that she wasn't important to him, that he barely remembered her. Obviously, the impression was completely inaccurate, but he needed her to dismiss his presence.

"Julianne," she corrected, sounding slightly annoyed. A second later though, she pasted a smile on her face. "I guess it's been a while."

"It has," Eliot replied shortly, looking back down at his food. Maybe she'd take the hint…

A hand landed on his arm. He looked back up to Julianne, seeing a hungry look in her eyes. _Or not_.

"So what brought you over to my neck of the woods? Business? Or - _pleasure_?" The last word came out as a purr.

Eliot smiled charmingly, but kept his eyes cold as he looked into hers. "Business," he said firmly. "No offense, but there's not much to do for pleasure up here."

"Offense _taken_ ," Julianne said indignantly. "I live here, don't I?" Her somewhat predatory smile belied her tone.

Eliot made a show of looking her up and down, then said, "Yeah. You do." His tone was as cold as he could make it.

This time, it seemed Julianne took the hint. "Well. I guess it was nice seeing you."

Eliot ignored her as she walked away. That had been way too close of a call.

* * *

Looking at Ellie Lesley's distraught face, Parker pulled the other woman into a hug. "I'm really sorry, Ellie," she said softly. "I know this has gotta hurt."

Ellie looked into Parker's eyes, and Parker wasn't surprised by the steel in her gaze. "Oh, there's _gonna_ be hurt," she said. "When I get my hands on that cheating, drug-dealing bastard…"

Parker shook her head. "Just take everything in the divorce. It's what I did," she said lightly. "I mean, I did also got a punching bag and taped a picture of his face to it. It was very therapeutic."

Ellie giggled. "That's some good advice. Thanks, Alice."

Parker smiled. "Believe me, Ellie, it was my absolute pleasure."

Parker left a few minutes later, pulling out her phone to call Hardison. "Hey babe," he said when he picked up. "You all good?"

Parker smiled. "Everything's great. I'm heading back-"

Suddenly, her vision was flooded with bright light, then there was a sudden shock of pain. She felt herself falling onto the ground, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Eliot, I told you, I'm fine," Parker said, sounding slightly exasperated. "I just got hit by a car, it's no big deal."

"Tell that to your cracked ribs and concussion," Eliot replied. When Parker tried to get up, Eliot gently pushed her down. "Dammit, Parker. Just let me take care of you, okay?" Parker, seeing the stubborn expression on his face, relented and relaxed back into the recliner.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Eliot asked. Parker nodded gingerly. "Those really good brownies? With your ice cream?"

"I… okay. Brownies and ice cream it is," Eliot replied. He went to the kitchen and started gathering all the ingredients. "Hey, do you want the all-edge pan or the regular pan?"

"All-edge," Parker called back. Eliot got the pan out and greased it, then started mixing everything together in a bowl. When the oven dinged, he poured everything into the tray and put it in the oven.

In the twenty-odd minutes it took the brownies to bake, Eliot puttered around the kitchen, melting chocolate chips into a liquid, cleaning up the cooking materials, and getting the dishes and silverware ready. He resisted the urge to go over to Parker and check on her, knowing it would get on her nerves, and contented himself with just looking at her. He hadn't been able to play his usual role of Protector this time, but he could damn sure be a Provider.

* * *

"That was really nice," Parker said. "Thank you, Eliot."

"Well. It was the least I could do," Eliot replied. He moved closer to her, sandwiching her more snugly between him and Hardison on their giant bed. Unconsciously, his hands started drifting over her body, more for reassuring himself that she wasn't too hurt than any type of pleasure.

"Eliot, I love you so much that it's sometimes hard to breathe, but I can _feel_ you worrying, and it's disturbing the mood," Hardison said. "Get your ass over here. You know I like being in the middle."

Eliot sighed, but went over to Hardison's side. "You just like being in the middle because you get warmth on both sides," he grumbled as he settled down.

Hardison chuckled. "Can you blame me for not wanting to be cold?"

"Shush," Parker said. "It's sleep time now."

It didn't take long for Parker and Hardison to drift off to sleep, and once Eliot heard the reassuring sounds of their even breaths, he let himself get pulled into dreams.


End file.
